stardarlingsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wish Cards and Book/Karty
Na tej stronie znajdują się opisy kart z ''Wish Cards and Book. 1. Sage |-| ���� = Sage jest śmiała, pozytywna i pełna życia. Posiada '''potężne zdolności manipulacji energią', które pomagają jej lewitować przedmioty i łapać spadające gwiazdy. A jej marzeniem jest zostać najlepszą darującą życzenia w Gwiezdnej Krainie. Wybranie tej karty oznacza, że pragniesz, aby twoje światło świeciło jasno, ale coś może Cię powstrzymywać. Poszukaj światła gwiazd w swoim wnętrzu, przywołaj swoją odwagę i śmiało podążaj za tym, czego ty pragniesz. |-| ���� = Sage is bold, positive, and full of life. She has powerful energy manipulation skills, which help her levitate objects and catch shooting stars. And her wish is to becone the best wish-granter in Starland. Choosing this card means you long for your light to shine brightly, but something may be holding you back. Look for the starlight within, summon your courage, and boldly go after what you want. 2. Libby |-| ���� = Libby ma moc uroku i używanie go, aby pomóc innym, naprawdę wzbudza jej blask. Jej marzeniem jest dać każdemu to, czego potrzebuje – zarówno w Gwiezdnej Krainie, jak i poprzez darowanie życzeń w Świecie Życzeń. Wybranie tej karty oznacza, że chcesz zrobić coś dobrego dla kogoś innego. Już wiesz, że pomaganie innym sprawi, że poczujesz się niesamowicie – po prostu idź i zrób to! |-| ���� = Libby has the power of charm, and using it to help others really stokes her glow. Her wish is to give everyone what he or she needs—both on Satrland and through wish-granting on Wishworld. Choosing this card means you wish to do something kind for someone else. You already recognize that helping others will make you feel amazing—just go ahead and do it! 3. Leona |-| ���� = Leona ma nie tylko super słuch, ale jej potężny śpiewający głos może nasycić ludzi pozytywnością. Emanuje pewnością siebie i uwielbia być w centrum uwagi! Jej marzeniem jest zostać najbardziej znaną gwiazdą popu w Gwiezdnej Krainie. Wybranie tej karty oznacza, że chcesz być w centrum uwagi. Chcesz być rozpoznawana za to, co sprawia, że jesteś niesamowita. Zdecyduj się świecić jak supernowa! |-| ���� = Leona's not only has super-hearing, but her powerful singing voice can infuse people with positivity. She oozes self-confidence and loves to be the center of attention! Her wish is to be the most famous pop star on Starland. Choosing this card means you wish to be in the spotlight. You want to be recognised for what makes you amazing. Choose to shine like a supernova! 4. Vega |-| ���� = Vega to mistrzyni technologii, która potrafi złamać każdy kod. Jest bardzo skoncentrowana i najbardziej napędzana gwiazdami spośród Star Darlings! Marzy o tym, aby zostać najlepszą studentką Gwiezdnej Akademii. Wybranie tej karty oznacza, że chcesz mieć dobre oceny lub wyróżniać się na zajęciach pozalekcyjnych. Podejmij decyzję, aby podjąć dodatkowy wysiłek. Nie pozwól, aby cokolwiek stanęło Ci na drodze. |-| ���� = Vega is a technology master who can break any code. She is laser-focused and the most star-driven of the Star Darlings! Her wish is to be top student at Starling Academy. Choosing this card means you wish for great grades or to stand out at extra-curricular activity. Make up your mind to put in the extra effort. Don't let anything get in your way. 5. Scarlet |-| ���� = Scarlet jest pewna siebie, niezależna i trochę zbuntowana. Jej specjalną mocą jest manipulowanie grawitacją; potrafi sprawić, że jakaś rzecz stanie się super ciężka lub lekka. Scalret nieustannie szuka miejsca, w którym będzie czuła się się na tyle dobrze, by jej wewnętrzne światło rozbłysło! Marzy o tym, by żyć w Świecie Życzeń. Wybranie tej karty oznacza, że chcesz czuć się bardziej komfortowo w swoim otoczeniu. Chcesz się dopasować i tak się stanie! Zrelaksuj się, bądź sobą i pozwól pozytywnej energii płynąć. |-| ���� = Scarlet is confidant, independent, and a little rebellious. Her special power is manipulating gravity; she can make things super heavy or light. Scalret is continually searching for that place where she feels comfortable enough to let her inner light shine through! Her wish is to live on Wishworld. Choosing this card means you wish you could feel more comfortable in your surroundings. You want to fit in, and you will! Relax, be your true self, and let the positive energy flow. 6. Cassie |-| ���� = Cassie jest super mądra, lojalna i trochę samotnikiem. Ma też moc niewidzialności! Pragnie przyjaciół, ale często zniechęca się przez swoją nieśmiałość. Jej błyszczek, Bitty, i jej książki to jej ulubione towarzystwo. Życzeniem Cassie jest bycie bardziej pewną siebie i mniej lękliwą. Wybranie tej karty oznacza, że chcesz być bardziej towarzyska i mniej niewidoczna. Poradź sobie ze swoim lękiem, zagadując do kogoś nowego mimo tego! Możesz się zaskoczyć i zdobyć nowego najlepszego przyjaciela. |-| ���� = Cassie is super smart, loyal, and a bit of a loner. She also has the power of invisibility! She longs for friends, but she often holds back out of shyness. Her glowfur, Itty, and her books are her favorite company. Cassie's wish is to be more confident and less fearfull. Choosing this card means you wish to be more outgoing, and less invisible. Work through your fear by reaching out to someone new in spite of it! You may surprise yourelf and make new BFF. 7. Piper |-| ���� = Piper wydaje się płynąć przez życie jakby była w swojej własnej przestrzeni astralnej. Ma zdolności jasnowidzenia, jest marzycielska i superartystyczna, a także potrafi widzieć przez przedmioty dzięki promieniowaniu słonecznemu. Marzy, aby zostać najlepszą wersją siebie i napisać o tym niejedną książkę. Wybranie tej karty oznacza, że chcesz być w większym kontakcie ze swoimi talentami artystycznymi. Kluczem do odkrycia tego, co lubisz robić, jest po prostu próbowanie różnych rzeczy, takich jak malowanie, pisanie lub taniec. |-| ���� = Piper seems to float through life as if she's on her own astral plane. She is dreamy, psychic, and super-artistic, and can see through objects with her Sunray Vision. Her wish is to become the best version of herself she can possibly be and to share that by writing books. Choosing this card means you wish to be more in touch with your artistic talents. The key to discovering what you love to do is simply trying different things, like painting, writing, or dancing. 8. Astra |-| ���� = Astra sięga gwiazd we wszystkim, co robi – jest nie do powstrzymania! Opanowała sztukę teleportacji i jest superszybka, co pomogło jej zostać MSP (most stellar player – najbardziej gwiezdnym graczem) w szkolnej drużynie piłki gwiezdnej. Jej marzeniem jest zostać najlepszym sportowcem w Gwiezdnej Krainie. Wybranie tej karty oznacza, że pragniesz mieć więcej pewności siebie i siły. Skoncentruj się na tym, co czyni cię wyjątkowym. Następnie ćwicz to całym sercem. |-| ���� = Astra reaches for the stars in everything she does—she's unstoppable! She's mastered the art of teleportation and has super-speed, which helped her become MSP (most stellar player) on Starling Academy' star ball team. Her wish is to be the best athlete on Starland. Choosing this card means you wish for mor confidence and strenght. Focus on what makes you unique. Then, practise it with all your heart. 9. Tessa |-| ���� = Tessa przepada za wszelkimi wygodami, jak miękkie, luksusowe koce, długie drzemki i wyśmienite posiłki. Posiada też moc komunikowania się ze zwierzętami. Jest bardzo lojalna, ale nie kłóć się z nią – potrafi być niesamowicie uparta! Jej pragnieniem jest, aby odnieść wystarczający sukces, aby cieszyć się luksusem. Wybranie tej karty oznacza, że życzysz sobie więcej czasu na relaks i cieszenie się życiem. Pamiętaj, wspaniale jest ciężko pracować, ale czasem ważne jest, aby się zrelaksować! |-| ���� = Tessa enjoys all the creature comforts like soft, luxurious blankets, long naps, and gourmet meals. She also has the power to communicate with animals. She's super loyal, but don't argue with her—she can be incredibly stubborn! Her wish is to bo succesful enough to enjoy a life of luxury. Choosing this card means you wish you had more time to relax and enjoy life. Remember, it's great to work hard, but sometimes it's important to treat yourself! 10. Adora |-| ���� = Adora ma niesamowitą zdolność leczenia ludzi. Jest kosmicznie fajna, opanowana i nigdy emocjonalna. Oddana nauce mody i gwiezdnemu stylowi Adora angażuje się w swoją pracę z wielką pasją. Jej marzeniem jest zostać najlepszą projektantką mody w Gwiezdnej Krainie. Wybranie tej karty oznacza, że chcesz oczyścić umysł i uspokoić emocje. Usiądź spokojnie i kontempluj. Twój jedyny, prawdziwy głos zabrzmi głośno i wyraźnie. |-| ���� = Adora has the amazing ability to heal people. She is cosmically cool, clearheaded, and never emotional. Dedicated to science of fashion and stellar style, adora throws herself into her work with great passion. Her wish is to be the top fashion designer on Starland. Choosing this card means you wish to clear your head, and calm your emotions. Sit quietly and contemplate. Your one, true voice will come through loud and clear. 11. Clover |-| ���� = Clover to urodzona artystka i niesamowita DJ-ka. Jej mocą jest wybuch dźwięku. Jest towarzyska i zabawna, ale czasami opowiada dowcipy, aby ukryć swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Marzy o tym, by zostać najlepszą kompozytorką i didżejką w Gwiezdnej Krainie. Wybranie tej karty oznacza, że chcesz zabrać głos i podzielić się tym, co naprawdę czasami myślisz. Zrób to, gdzie czujesz się bezpiecznie i wspierana, i zobacz, co się stanie. Ktoś inny może myśleć dokładnie to samo! |-| ���� = Clover is a born performer and an amazing DJ. Her power is sonic-blast. She's outgoing and funny, but she sometimes tells jokes to mask her real feelings. Her wish is to be the best songwriter and DJ on Starland. Choosing this card means you wish to speak up and share what you're really thinking sometimes. Do it where you feel safe and supported, and see what happens. Someone else may be thinking the exact same thing! 12. Gemma |-| ���� = Gemma jest popularna, zabawna i bardzo rozmowna. I może cofnąć czas! Chce wydostać się spod cienia swojej starszej siostry Tessy, dlatego też Gemma czuje, że musi być cały czas „włączona”, aby być lubiana. Jej pragnieniem jest być cenioną za swoje opinie w każdej sprawie. Jeśli wybrałeś tę kartę, chcesz więcej swobody. Zdobądź ją udowadniając, że możesz być odpowiedzialna – graj zgodnie z zasadami, a potem możesz je wprowadzać! |-| ���� = Gemma is popular, hilarious, and super chatty. And she can revind time! She want to get out from under her big sister Tessa's shadow, but Gemma feels she has to me "on" all the time to be liked. Her wish is to be valued for her opinions on everything. If you picked this card, you wish for more freedom. Get it by proving you can be responsible—play by the rules, and then you can make them! Kategoria:Książki dodatkowe